Segata sanshiro vs sagat
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight Sagat is flipping through the channels when he sees an ad for the sega saturn he sees them on every channel so he starts flipping like crazy driving him insane he then destroys the tv but it won't turn off and who should come out but segata sanshiro segata: sega! sagat then smiles then puts up his fists segata get's ready to fight Fight THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY! GO! Segata attacks sagat by throwing a sega saturn at sagat which hits him in the face hard sagat is surprised by this and goes to attack segata but he judo flips him onto a moutain but then sagat then tiger punches segata in the face sending him stumbling back segata then does a spinning kick to sagat's face sending him flying 30 segata then does multiple punches to sagat as he jumps into the sky then kicks him in the gut then sending him down into the ground sagat then lands on his face but as segata lands on the ground sagat then rolls out of the way and kicks him in the back sending him face first into a window sagat then through the door but then 17 boom! segata then does a frontal punch attack into sagat's gut but luckily sagat lands on his feet then does a flaming tiger punch segata is sent into the space sagat nods but then segata then sends a rocket into him sagat is sent flying from the explosion into a mountain as segata then kicks him through it so hard it splits in half segata then send sagat through multiple buildings causing sagat shaped holes to appear in them boom! 12 sagat lands onto a rock on his crotch sagat yells in pain and falls to the ground covering his nether regions segata then laughs but sagat then attacks but segata dodges and punches sagat in then back of the head 9 segata then does a big kick to segata's back sending him down into the ground full of rocks he is scarred a bit but he keeps on fighting as he attacks segata but segata judo flips him again but this time far through the clouds where he lands into a hotel where he falls through many floors causing many sagat shaped holes 5 sagat then ends up being besides roger rabbit roger: quite a bunch of floors isn't there? sagat then falls on the bottom floor where he lands on his face sagat get's up and snaps his neck into place but then segata then comes out of nowhere and attacks sagat with speed that would rival sonic the hedgehog then spikes him 2 sagat goes onto the ground where he sees he is on a rocket as segata launches it into space where segat could only yell one thing sagat: nooooooo!!!!!! sagat then explodes with the rocket as fireworks then spark KO! everybody oohs and aah's at the fireworks created by the rocket sagat explodes with segata then gives a thumbs up to the viewers and winks segata: segata the sega logo comes up singers: sega! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS,,,SEGATA SANSHIRO!